moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Abce2
If you have a problem with another user of the Wiki, feel free to give me a PM on chat and discuss it with me. Just keep in mind I only have a limited amount of sanity, like any normal person. Hi, welcome to the Moshi Monsters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Flying Moshlings page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! -- Gamemakergm (Talk) 22:21, December 4, 2011 Unneeded pages #http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/The_googenheist #http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Kieran Thanks! :) uɐʍoɹ 02:05, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Reply Should we talk on chat? I will be on for the rest of the day, just let me know. Same thing as Sadie, but I am free tomorrow. Hey I need to talk on chat. BenAdventureBear | Talk to me! 05:08, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I was just wondering, since you have been denying chat mod RFR's, can you please give me the link that tells who has what powers? It would be nice to see that, and also, I need to talk to you in private on chat about something. Can you please respond when you will be available? Thanks, Hi Abce2 Please come on chat we are having a big problem Prettyasagirl (talk) 17:39, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Sorted, Hi I never left. I just sometimes appear and sometimes don't. 19:07, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Chat Moderator Hi Abce! It's me, Tyger; I was able to create another account! Snoop recently requested to be demoted and blocked and he has, so there is a Chat Mod space. As I've already been one (and an Admin), I was thinking I could be re-promoted. If you could, come on chat. [[User:Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr|'Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr']] [[User_talk:Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr|'Contact Me! (Talk)']] 19:08, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Can I be a Chat Mod Please? 53geekypoppet (talk) 13:31, July 1, 2013 (UTC)53geekypoppet Hey I didn't remove the vote, Legolas told me to remove it after I explained to him in chat. Sure! I am pretty active during the day, I will try to be on tomorrow. Sefelic usually comes on around 2:30 (EST) if you wanted to meet on chat then. I never told Nyan Cat to remove the vote. Please give him a warning for taking away a vote and for lying about it. Legolasfanno1. Over and Out. (talk) 03:04, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Please can you delete this page so I can make another one? http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Moshi_Monsters_Wiki:Request_for_Chat_Moderator/Legolasfanno1 Thanks! Legolasfanno1. Over and Out. (talk) 05:21, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Template:MP3 Hey, can you let me know who did the template MP3, as on Pink's Club Penguin wiki we are having trouble with it. Rollback | BenAdventureBear | Talk to me! 05:53, May 13, 2013 (UTC) MP3 Don't worry, I think I have it! Rollback | BenAdventureBear | Talk to me! 04:53, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Yep thats wat i thought they must have got my name from someone else on moshi. Im confused :) DaNdY 11:13, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Community Message Hi Abce, is it okay if I edit the community messages? I find that CAPITAL LETTERS AND BOLD is 'shout in your face'. [[User:Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr|'Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr']] |''' [[User_talk:Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr|'''Contact Me! (Talk)]] 17:16, May 14, 2013 (UTC) PLease can I be an admin again? I was as Star, Tyger is and I really want to be one again! Thanks! Legolasfanno1. Over and Out. (talk) 18:42, May 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: Reply :3 Yea, but it really hurts my eyes and my head, since I wear glasses and suffer with migraines.. [[User:Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr|'Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr']] |''' [[User_talk:Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr|'''Contact Me! (Talk)]] 21:08, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I made a blog page about it for the crats, it is called Adminship. Please take a look at it when you have time! Thanks! Legolasfanno1. Over and Out. (talk) 04:17, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Saw your blog post! I saw your blog post. I would love to be able to help out. I'm a girl, so maybe you could have some female point of view. Just asking, maybe I could do the monsters section? Super Moshi sections? Moshi Forum section? If I could choose, I would like to talk about Super Moshi sections. Please? ToastWithTheMost (talk) 18:52, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I saw your blog post! maybe i could help out! Maybe doing a contest section. I would love to do it. Come and find me on chat/ send a message on my talk once you make up your mind? Poptart Hi Abce, Poptart edited a picture of me saying something very mean (http://prntscr.com/15blul). I would never say anything like 'Seriously' or 'Shut Up' unless I'm talking to my brother. [[User:Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr|'Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr']] |''' [[User_talk:Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr|'''Contact Me! (Talk)]] 15:43, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Annoyed Hey Abce, on Wednesday, Tyger was being quite mean to me. I lightshotted the pictures of what he said, he is denying what he said and saying they're editing. I am quite annoyed and upset, please help! Message: I've seen Poptart (Bran) & Carwyn (Tyger) have posted messages on your user. I would like to inform you that tyger is right. Bran did edit that message. I know since i was there I can't read it, it comes up saying it's not there. Legolasfanno1. Over and Out. (talk) 01:54, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Another message: Hi Abce! I would just like to say that me and ben r quite upset. This is cause tyger and bran techency do everything on the bullitn. We want to do something to. Cause i would have loved to do contests and ben would love doing reviews, however bran appenetly is doing both, please could we have something to do we r comfetble doing! thanks! Why? Why am I banned? Sorry if that picture was rude, I never actually looked at it until now, Reggie told me to show you. Anyway, sorry, how long is the ban? Moshi Bulletin Request I would like to be part of Moshi Bulletin. I will do anything needed, so tell me what to do and I'll do it. Again, I'll do anything needed. Thank you for your time. Toast With The Most (talk) 20:32, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi Abce2, I currently have 118 edits and I was wondering if I could be an admin agin, since I have been one before. Thanks! Legolasfanno1 | Talk to me! 19:41, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Please can I be an admin? Legolasfanno1 | Talk to me! 04:03, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Reply Sadie and Bran have real people in their avatars.. My avatar is Rocktard (Brock Vincent Butler) who is the youngest son of Shaycarl, a famous Youtuber :3 Also, when I click 'Add' on the bulletin, the category doesn't get added by itself. [[User:Carwyn the Hollie lover|'Carwyn the Rocktard Lover']] |''' [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'''Contact Me! (Talk)]] Another Reply :P Okay, thanks for informing me. I'll be sure to add the category! [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|Carwyn the Rocktard Lover']] | Contact Me! (Talk) 18:17, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Unfair Hi, I'm a bit upset as Legolas got to make a RfA and mine went into inactive mode immidiately. I think it's unfair. Please can you delete my current RfA so I can make a new one? Also, can you give me permission for one, so no one puts it in inactive mode. Thanks, Rollback | BenAdventureBear |Talk to me! 05:19, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Chat Emotes Hey Abce, I made a list of the emotes! To get pictures of them, open the links, take screenshots and make them transparent using a photo editing software (Paint.Net, Gimp, Photoshop, ect). We could do some as (chatty) like the (mario) emote. [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|Carwyn the Rocktard Lover']] | Contact Me! (Talk) 12:07, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Background Hey Abce, can I change the background of the wiki? It's kind of messy, no offense :P I wanted to ask because I saw you post on Clumsy's blog about a Halloween background. [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|Carwyn the Rocktard Lover']] | Contact Me! (Talk) 08:18, May 28, 2013 (UTC) The bakground isn't working out on my sand box wiki so... [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|Carwyn the Rocktard Lover']] | Contact Me! (Talk) 09:34, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Background I have the background from Moshlings.com, I've updated the wiki and i have it say it looks amazing in preview mode! [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|Carwyn the Rocktard Lover']] | Contact Me! (Talk) 16:30, May 28, 2013 (UTC) I have decided to change the background back. It didn't really have to do with Moshi and he didn't get permission from you first. Reply Okay, sorry Abce! [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|Carwyn the Rocktard Lover']] | Contact Me! (Talk) 21:55, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Background Hey Abce, the new sign in page obviously has a background. Well, I found it and wondered it we could use it as the wiki background. [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|Carwyn the Rocktard Lover']] | Contact Me! (Talk) 15:35, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Rollback Hi Abce, please can I be a rollback? I have made a request, with 3 people supporting and 4 people opposing. One of the oppose shouldn't count, because on chat he told me it was for revenge because I opposed on his request. Here is the link if you need it: http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Moshi_Monsters_Wiki:Request_for_Rollback/StevenGerrard StevenGerrard is Awesome!!! (talk) 19:16, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey, don't bug him about it. If you do he will be less likely to promote you. Did I become a rollback? You said that it came to conclusion, and I don't know if that means I am one or not. Please help me! StevenGerrard is Awesome!!! (talk) 03:44, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Edit: Just went to revert page, said I could rollback the last edit. Sorry! StevenGerrard is Awesome!!! (talk) 03:45, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Star + Spruce Up the Wiki Hey Abce! Me and Sadie were wondering how Star (or StevenGerald) became a rollback. For starters, he had more opposes and secondly, he doesn't really deserve them. We now have too many users with rights now, in my opinion so we think he should be demoted. Anways, we were also wndering about this spruce up your wiki thing. The background isn't really a background, but a picture so it might be helpful for the wiki! *http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Community_Development_Team 14:12, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Background So, you know that clouds background? Will it be the wiki background? :P 14:57, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Abce... Can you do something about Bran? He's always lying so he can be the good guy in every situation.. From his blog: *1) The pictures are exactly the same. *2) I said we can't use MME's picture as of the watermark. *3) I gave Reggie a warning for bullying. Sef blocked him as he was bullying others. *4) I'm not bragging, it's called news ^0^ *5) He thinks I make him horrible.. he was writing a story where I was a gay loner in it. He made me upset.. That's the truth and no, I am not trying to argue but I'm just stating out the truth. I've deleted the blog as it's bullying. 20:41, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Abce... I hate to disagree with Carwyn, don't want to start fights or take sides, but this is the link to the story.. brandonsstories.weebly.com/sun.html Yes, I heard On chat you asked if I had heard about the events between Bran and Carwyn? I saw Yolka Crazy!'s message and I saw he is blocked. I have an vague idea of what's going on, but please, leave a message on my Talk explaining all this. Toast With The Most (talk) 00:23, June 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm here! On chat right now, my computer is charging. Toast With The Most (talk) 23:19, June 11, 2013 (UTC) You wanted a word? Bran said you wanted to see me about my 'attidue against being an Admin'. I don't think there's nothing wrong with it except for the fact that I have anger issues and that I'm senstivite meaning the slightest thing that is said can make me upset and kind of angry. 21:36, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Reply Okay, I'll try that the next time I get angry :) 06:19, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Carwyn Im not trying to be mean to Carwyn, in any shape or form, but like I said, I got banned for being truthful and honest. I said that Carwyn was being selfish and doing things like this. Anyway, im just letting you know. he isnt just annoying me, but others too. :/ Yolka Crazy! (talk) 16:54, June 14, 2013 (UTC) The Truth The truth is just Reggie hates me and I explained what happened with the walrus on the blog post in a comment and I was joking with the 'Get over it' thing, I posted a ';p' which is a text face for 'Lol' or 'Joking'. 16:59, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Problem Hey Abce, I just want to let you know of a problem between Carwyn, Ross and Yolka. I think Carwyn ought to be demoted for a week, and Yolka and Ross to be banned for a week. Rollback | KatsumaKool |Talk to me! 16:16, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Background Hey Abce, I found the file optizimer and it's amazing. I optizmed a photo and it's now the correct size to be the wiki background :) Do I have permission to chanhge it? ;p 13:31, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Ok! I am on chat usually everyday. I have plans tomorrow so I might not be on. But sometime this week should be good. Thank you! Please, what are your tips? Toast With The Most (talk) 11:11, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Homepage Hey Abce, I was wondering if I can have a fiddle around with the homepage. To be honest, It's kind of messy since the everything is everywhere ;p I've created a little template page of what it could look like, here it is: http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Homepage 21:28, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Abce, I need to ask, did you change some of the pages layout? I noticed that the Hot Spots section on the Recent Wiki Activity looks a bit bland and the Add Link button and Other Templates seems to be different. I think someone may have changed the css but I'm not sure. If you click on the Add Link button or Add other Templates (on the side), the heading is green and the box seems to have changed a bit. I like the new textures but I thought you'd might've done it because you are normally the one who changes the Wiki's appearance. I can't take screenshots but I can use my phone. Is it okay if I upload them onto the Wiki? I can delete them afterwards. Here, will this help? Sorry if it looks a bit strange but I use that button everyday so I'm kind of familiar with it. I just want to check if someone's changed it. Oh well. I just thought that it would be strange if someone changed Wiki templates without letting us Crats know first. Should I remove the Pic now? Demotion Can you demote me from Rollback to Chat Moderator? I'd prefer to be a Chat Moderator. Thanks, Rollback | BenAdventureBear |Talk to me! 16:22, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Homepage Hey Abce, for the past hour or so I've been jazzing up the homepage. I've published it as I have no where to save it, I hope you like it and there's also a 'User of the Month' thing, check out my blog post for details. .Carwyn | Talk | Blog Posts . Category:Signatures 22:05, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Scare Bears I made pages for the Scare Bears, I am currently making some now. Mickyfickie/Sig 07:53, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Reply I've found the problem, I have a category on my signature page. I'll remove it .Carwyn | Talk | Blog Posts . 21:37, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello Abce. I would like to contact you about something, but in some kind of private. Since chat is down, I would like to have an email to please contact you at, so we can discuss somethings. Please, drop me a message at my talk page. ''Hey Welcome Home!' Go MMCHI!'Hey Welcome Home! Request for Rights page Hey Abce, we have enough Administators and a Chat Moderator so wouldn't we have to close the requests for those rights on the page? .Carwyn | Talk | Blog Posts . 10:36, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Adminship Hi, Abce. When did you become an admin? Thank you! Happy Monstering! {User:Mickyfickie/Sig} 17:24, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Sorry ;p .Carwyn | Talk | Blog Posts . 04:59, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Warning Sorry, Abce. I won't do it again Mickyfickie (talk) For my real signature Click here Camp I am going to overnight camp for a week, therefore I will be inactive for a week .Toast With The Most | Talk | Blog Posts . 00:05, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Gallery Hey Abce, you know because the Moshi Monsters colours are green, don't you think when an image is transparent, the background in a gallery should be green, not blue? • [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Carwynn]] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] • 22:07, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Homepage Hey Abce, I know you're away for a bit but I've added a 'Featured Arcticle' thing to the homepage. So yea.. :p • [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Carwynn']] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] • 21:09, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Abce! I know you're extremely annoyed at how much I'm always complaining about Carwyn but this time he has taken it way too far! He claims that every image on my Wiki was stolen from this Wiki ALL BECAUSE they're based on the same Moshling/Item, however they are different, some big, some slighty! He is also replacing our images with a blank image of a text saying "Hello. This Is a Stolen Image" which is just childish. He is just making me so mad... Snoop Unblock Hey Abce, I don't understand what /\ was about, but I was just talking about this. So, I had been told (by you) that Snoopman14 can be unblocked. ll If this will take time, can you please give Sefelic the permission to do that for you? Thanks! Chat Hey. Carwynn and Brandon have been fighting again. Now I was trying to get them to stop, but Carwynn was ignoring the fact that this is why chat was gone, Because they were fighting. You are still on chat, so if you can, look through all of the messages. Carwynn is being very childish. He is an admin and shouldn't be fighting, but resolving the issue. Sorry if im wasting your time, but im just telling you. P.S Please don't take away the chat again. Everybody else shouldn't suffer because of the fight. Moshi Monsters Expressway Could you maybe feature Moshi Monsters Expressway? (http://moshimonsters2009fire15.wordpress.com/) on the Moshi Wiki homepage? Maybe add a banner of ours (let me know if you can, so I can send you one) or maybe add a link (like a blogroll) ?? ''Moshi Monsters Guides, Secrets, Tips, Tricks, Cheats, Codes, News, Updates, and More! Once we know it, we will show it! It is the #1 Moshi Monsters fan site out there! With over 2,000,000 views worldwide and it's the most well known blog out there! Serving monsters since 2010! Owned, founded, and runned by 2009Fire15 Our all team is on Wiki daily and loves it! We just cannot get enough! Moshi Wiki has been chosen as MME's blog of the month for August 2013! You guys have also been added onto our blogroll, and featured on one our pages! Please consider us! Thank you SO MUCH! :) Hopefully you could support us back. We will be here for you guys forever, as you are a BIG help! :) 2009Fire15 (talk) 23:47, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Chat About the message Reggie/ Yolka sent you, I wasn't really fighting. Bran was moaning about how my name doesn't have double 'N' and about how annoying it is. I was just stating that it is my name and I can spell it however I want. The "fight" is over now anyway ^ _ ^ [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Carwynn']] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] 00:51, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Username Hi Abce2! What is your username on the Moshi Monsters website? . Mickyfickie | Talk Page | Blog Posts 12:39, August 2, 2013 (UTC) - 1,957 Edits Re: Reply/Re: Re: Username Oh. I thought you did. [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] '|''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_blog:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' 08:55, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Abce, can I speak to you soon on Chat? Thanks, Chat Mod. When your ready, I would like to be a chat moderator because there is only one and Carwynn told me to ask you. I have over 500 edits and I would really like to be chat mod. Thanks. [[User:Link416| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Link416| ]] |''' 21:18, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Can we talk about me becoming a CM. I know loads about moshi and am an addict to the wiki! LiamJJ,Moshi staff. 15:44, August 6, 2013 (UTC)LiamJJ RulesLiamJJ,Moshi staff. 15:44, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hello Abce2, are you back from your trip? If you are can you please reply to me if i could be a Chat Moderator please. I have over 500 edits, I have been a member of this wiki since September 2012, there is only 1 Chat Mod, and Carwynn said i would be a good chat mod but i would have to ask you. Thanks! [[User:Link416| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Link416| ]] |''' 02:07, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi Abce2! I have been reccomended by Carwyn and Yolka for a CM! Me and Link would work great together! LiamJJ Rules. 08:38, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Chat Incident Hey, just a quick note. On chat there was an incident. A user called Skylanders something kept on doing blank lines. Carwyn was the only person with CM priveliges so he had to kick and ban them. I was wondering if I could have a trial or become a Chat Moderator. Don't worry if you say no. : Oh, and also, I'm on chat nearly every day! I've been editing since December as well! Carwyn also said I'd be a good Chat Moderator, and I asked some people on chat and they said yes! Please consider me, Chat Moderator Hi Abce2, I know you're on holiday, and you wont read this until you get back, but... I know the other day we were talking about mee being a chat moderator or even a rollback. I discovered that you are supposed to set up a request page. So I did make a request page, available here: http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Moshi_Monsters_Wiki:Request_for_Chat_Moderator/User:REALROSS. I have fourteen supports, and just two opposes. I hope you can read my reasons etc. I see my oppose from BenAdventureBear only opposed because he think's I'm not from the UK, but I am! :) And this other 'Ollie Rules!' account, I do not know and have only seen on chat twice, quite rare, so I do think that is quite invalid as I am on more than him. I hope I can be a Chat Mod Abce! :) Btw, I hope you had a good holdiay! :) Ross :) - User Page - Talk - Blog Posts Hi Abce, Thanks so much for making me a chat mod! You rock Ross :) - User Page - Talk - Blog Posts Chat mod requests: Just thought I would let you know that loads of users (Including myself) have made CM requests. Just figued I would let you know. I think the best thing to do it think of the people you think is up to the job, or nobody, Its up ti you. :) Pink rainbow puffle Gigi Snivy (talk) Reply: Don't worry, I totally understand. I would if I was you. Wordmark Hey Abce, I made the wordmark and uploaded it. Hope you (and everyone else) like it :D '''| |''' 01:47, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Liam Hi Abce! Liam kicked me out of chat for nothing! He said me and Fire where spamming and being disrespectful. Liam made me show MY PM with Fire! He has been mean to me. Thank you, Abce! Mickyfickie | Talk | Blog Posts | 18:54, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Liam Hi, Abce. Liam seems to be acting quite harsh and nasty to members of the chat. I know he's only been here a day, but I think he should be reminded of the rules of chat mods. He apparently thinks using emoticons is spam, and is giving false warnings to members of the chat, and forcing people to show him their private messages. I think the power may have gone to his head a little. I have been given this example: http://prntscr.com/1l1zt1, http://prntscr.com/1l2022, http://prntscr.com/1l206x, http://prntscr.com/1l208k and http://prntscr.com/1l20dn. Thanks. Ross :) - User Page - Talk - Blog Posts 19:15, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Liam Hello Abce2, you have probably seen Micky and Ross' posts about Liam. When I was on chat earlier, Liam left, and then came back. I said WB Liam and he said thank you, I love being a CM! Its so fun! and i told him to please stop but he kept doing it. Here is an Example: http://prntscr.com/1l2cn3 Thank You! [[User:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' [[User_talk:James the Train Lover| ]] | 19:46, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Confused and apolozising. I'm a little sorry the power got to me, but I don't belive you should remove my power. I also don't recall kicking anyone out of the chat on that paticular incident. I was told that the pictures were spam, and i'm sorry if I confused anyone. I did give Micky and Fire a warning because of the mini pictures and sarcasim. I am also uncomforable staying on this wiki if I get complaints that everyone can see. If you want to discuss this, send me a message to PM on the chat on my talk, and we can sort it out. Please Chat Hi! Can we PM on chat today or tomorrow? Thanks! abce2 i really don't know what you mean about not do pages about your self i made a rap thing why did you delete it :*( i'm very sad i really don't won't a three day block i'm really am sad what do i do i need advice or even help but what do you mean milky wonka pagename whatever and how do you make a signature and if i don't tell people i'm new then no one would be interested in me and i made a rap thing how is that about my self i thought it would be great to make a video with help of graphic designers i know there is a lot on this wiki and have a great happy new year doesn't that sound like the best wiki thing in the WORLD happy new year in 2014 can every user well not every do a song or video for happy new year in 2014 please it will be great and if it is an eclopedia i don't now how to spell it than why is there a create your own user logo thing i'm brand new and every one is going to make so much fun of me that if it keeps going i'll commit suicide serouisly for serious so can you please let me and the users please just one song for 2014 moshi monsters happy new year and also i got suspended from school two times and i have alot of anger so if you don't let me help the wiki and make it more fun i will spaz and probably destroy this very WIKI i'm sorry can you please put the rules all of them and make them least complicated on my user account page i need rules so i don't get blocked I'M JUSTTRYING TO MAKE FRIENDS i get it i'm sorry for being very annoying and i'm sure this is true the cheese moshling is in the yuckies how do you come up with signatures and i also think buster bumblechop's ranch is in the wobbly woods agree and also do you play moshi monsters between you and me do you play moshi monsters and if you do if i don't win the moshling contest in2014 can it be on the wiki even if it didn't win then how do you know this much about moshi monsters then if you don't know stuff on moshi monsters then how are you apart of it i'm not being mean